


The Hale Family

by grahamdireland



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamdireland/pseuds/grahamdireland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia doesn't know who else to turn to after she finds out she is a Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hale Family

"Malia?" Derek asked, looking at his soaking wet cousin as she stood in the doorway. She had her head down, not even sure why she had come here.  
She had been running through the forest after finding out she was a Hale and had somehow ended up outside of the loft.   
"Malia? What's wrong?" Derek asked, awkwardly standing in front of his cousin, not sure what to do in this situation.   
"I didn't know where else to go." Malia said, shivering slightly in her wet clothes.  
"Are you cold? Do you want to come in?" Derek asked, stepping away from the door. Malia took a step inside the loft and froze, all the emotions of the past few hours catching up on her. She broke down in sobs, Derek hovering beside her, not sure whether he should comfort her or not.   
"What's wrong? Is someone hurt?" Derek asked, gently placing his hands on Malia's shoulders.   
"N..No...I..I just couldn't stay near Stiles." Malia choked out between sobs.  
"Stiles?" Derek asked, not quite sure what the awkward teen could have done.  
"Wait.. Do you know?" Derek asked, referring to her real father. Malia just nodded as Derek went in for a hug. "Here, you can sit down."  
After taking their seats, Malia having stopped crying, Derek began to think of what he should say.  
"So..your pretty angry?"   
"Yeah, espicially at Stiles." Malia said, getting that empty feeling she had gotten when she read her name as Malia Hale on the list.  
"You know, he isn't that bad of a kid." Derek said, shocking Malia.  
"I thought you hated him?"  
"Hate him? No, I almost respect him."   
"Why?" Malia asked, curious.  
"About a year or two ago, Peter.." Derek said, wincing after saying the name of Malia's real father, "offered Stiles the bite, so he didn't have to be a nobody anymore."  
"And what did he do?" Malia asked, her full concentration on the story.  
"He said no. Even after he seen how popular Scott had gotten after the bite, he still said no, and that takes strength. Something I can respect."  
"So...you think I should forgive him?" Malia asked, wondering if she had done the wrong thing by storming out.  
"I don't think you have to forgive him right this minute....but you should just remember that all he wanted was to protect you." Derek said, knowing his cousin could do alot worse than Stiles.   
"But what if he doesn't want me back?" Malia asked, tears forming in her eyes.  
"Of course he'd want you back, why wouldn't he?" Derek asked, confused why the thought had crossed her mind.  
"Because, I always thought that my mother and sisters deaths had been accidents. But what if they weren't? What if killing just runs in my family?" Malia asked, tears falling down her cheeks.  
"Killing doesn't run in our family, trust me. Just because one member of the family is a psycho doesn't mean the rest are. Your cousin, Cora, was strong, like you are, and she would never harm anyone unless they deserved it. And my mother, Talia, she was the sweetest person I've ever known. She always made sure no one was ever hurt and she protected her family at all costs. If anything, I see more of them in you than I do Peter."  
Malia let out a short laugh, relieve flooding her system at the kind words of her cousin.  
"Can you tell me more about them? Our family?" Malia asked, making Derek smile.


End file.
